


Like the Gun

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Counted Word Fic, Fifty Word Fic, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: “Winchester,” he says. “Like the gun.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Like the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Because I always have to clarify my name.   
> Hope you like it, thanks for reading, and I love feedback :)

People pause, sometimes, when Dean says their real last name. 

“Winchester?” they confirm.

“Winchester,” he says. “Like the gun.”

As he gets older, Dean starts to clarify the name unprompted. It becomes instinct. 

This is what Sam hears, when his brother says  _ Winchester, like the gun _ :

_ Dean. Like the soldier.  _


End file.
